Faking It
by ColorCoated
Summary: Rogue is dealing with embarrassing personal problem and turns to her friends for help. Includes ROMY Smut. One shot.


Oh man, this story could be way more smutty, but then I think it would be less hilarious. Don't worry though, I think you'll like it!

* * *

**Faking It**

Rogue sighed and dropped her head down onto her hands. She was sitting at the counter in the X-Mansion, arms folded on the counter, as she hid her face in embarrassment.

She just needed to hide from Remy for just a little bit. She needed just enough time so she could think. She was trying to decide if she should come clean, if she should tell him the truth.

She and Remy had made an honest go at their relationship, and they were going strong… or at least they had been. Maybe that's why she felt guilty; after fighting each other for so long, they had finally given in to each other and finally started working together and trying to have an actual, honest relationship. They had finally agreed to be honest with each other.

She groaned miserably into her folded arms.

They were no longer meeting in dark, seedy hotels and nightclubs for quick and dirty (and semi-public) sex. Remy had moved into the mansion six months ago, and turned his life around for her. They were legitimately a couple; not that Remy necessarily believed in labels, but he made it clear that she was "his" as it were.

"Rogue?" Jean peered in as she walked past the kitchen, surprised to see a certain stripe-haired young woman sitting (or hiding as it appeared) at the counter. She heard a muffled reply, and when Rogue didn't lift her head, she headed towards the counter, taking the seat next to her.

"Go away," Rogue mumbled, content to continue hiding.

"Rogue," Jean titled her head and gave a friendly (albeit confused) smile. "What are you doing in the kitchen?"

"Ughhh," She lifted her head and groaned again. She gave Jean a helpless look and shrugged miserably, "Hiding."

The redhead gave s small, perfectly practiced laugh, "I can see that. The real question is: Why?"

"I'm avoiding Remy."

At that statement, Jean looked surprised. The previously volatile relationship had been very much on for the last five or six month, and the couple seemed to be doing very well. Rogue had become much happier, and all around agreeable, and Remy was, well… He was generally smitten. "I thought things were great between you two."

Rogue exhaled, her upward twisted lips blowing her white streak away from her face. "They are."

Still confused, Jean titled her head, "Then what's the problem?"

"Oh gawd," Rogue looked mortified, "Ah'm so embarrassed." She dropped her head down to her arms again.

"Rogue?" Jean gently prodded her, elbowing her in the side gently, "What is it?"

She lifted her head again, and looked back at Jean. They had come a long way from their teen years, now, in their mid-twenties, they had developed a sort of camaraderie (Jubilee's bi-weekly margarita nights may have been the cause). "You have tah promise you won't laugh."

Jean looked on curiously, "What?"

"Jean," Rogue paused deliberately, "It's a, y'know, a personal thing."

"Oh," The thought clicked and her eyes widened, "OH!"

Rogue nodded miserably.

"Like a," her voice lowered, "sex thing?"

Rogue groaned again, her face buried back in her arms. Her voice was muffed, "Yes."

Slightly out of her element, Jean squeezed Rogue's arm encouragingly, "It can't be that bad, Rogue."

Rogue pulled her head up, and gave Jean a grimace, "It is." She sighed, "Jean, Remy and I have really been trying these last few months. We agreed to be honest, and make a real effort at bein' together."

Finally getting concerned that something serious may have happened, she couldn't help but ask, "Rogue, what happened?"

"Ah," her faced flamed in embarrassment and she nearly stuttered over her words, "Ah faked it last night."

"What?" Jean's jaw dropped. As far as she knew, Remy and Rogue had an amazing (possibly out-of-control) sex life. From what nasty tidbits that Rogue had contributed on margarita nights, apparently she and Remy had quite the variety in their sex life. It was a bit different from her and Scott's every Wednesday and Saturday and 6:00pm and 2:00pm respectively.

From the rumors and gossip, and if she hadn't heard it from Rogue herself, Jean wouldn't have believed it. One look at Remy reaffirmed that he was a sex god. She would never admit to thinking it, especially when Scott was around, but Remy was gorgeous. Where Scott worked out in the gym, giving him a solid, bulky, reliable look; Remy's body was more like a swimmer's. He was long and lean, but muscled all over, even where most people had none.

There was one night, and she'd take this to the grave with her, where she'd caught Remy in the MedBay at 2:00am. She had been caught up in some genetics work a few hours before, and hadn't been able to put it down. She hadn't noticed how late it had gotten and was going to call it a night, when she exited her office and noticed the Cajun. Surprised to see him there, especially at such a late hour, she had stared at him dumbly until he noticed her. His back was to her, and he was bent over, digging through a cabinet drawer.

Besides, it's not like she could have really done more that just stare.

At his ass.

He had been bent over in front of her, for goodness sake, in what appeared to be just a pair of flannel pajama bottoms. She knew this for a fact, as when he turned around, said bottoms were slung dangerously low on his hips, low enough that she could see his hipbones were jutting out.

Secretly, she had always suspected that Remy slept without underwear . . . Or without anything at all really. Scott would never do that, of course, not that she minded, but there was something about seeing him in her Lab in the middle of the night.

Her eyes had trailed over the long expanse of his chest. Scarred and marked as it was, she couldn't help herself from ogling just a little. As her eyes had drifted away from his smooth, hairless chest, they looked over his phenomenal abdominals, and then below his belly button to the trail of hair that delicately lead into those dangerous low pajamas.

"Oh," He had seemed slightly surprised to see her at that hour, "Désolé, Jeany, didn' mean t' disturb y.'"

Quickly regaining her composure, she had smiled back at him kindly, "It's not a problem, Remy." She fought back a yawn, "I was going to head up now anyway. Did you find what you ere looking for?"

"Oui," He help up the tube of antiseptic cream, "Roguey has got a wicked cased of rope burn." With a wink, she had watched him saunter of out the room and towards the elevator.

That part she wouldn't have minded sharing, but the part she took to the grave was that after witnessing said abdominals and hipbones, she had quickly made her way back to her room, woken up Scott, and had participated in something that wasn't on the Wednesday and Saturday schedule. Luckily, there had been no early morning training scheduled, so Scott had been more than fine with it. . .but they hadn't strayed off schedule since.

Honestly, hearing Rogue's admission had made her feel a little better, a little more secure about her own self. She had heard so many rumors about Remy & Rogue's porn-star-like goings on that she had questioned how vanilla she and Scott were. Also, Scott didn't take her over the edge six times in one night. And, it seemed like Scott didn't have the same stamina either. Sometimes, he ended things a little too early. It didn't happen all that much, but it sometimes did.

Yes, Jean felt much better now that the Southern couple wasn't quite the dyano she had made them out to be.

Rogue's face was back in her hands, and Jean patted her back sympathetically. "Rogue," Jean coaxed her friend's head back up, "All women do it at some point."

Rogue's eyes widened, "They do?" She looked shocked.

Jean nodded.

". . . even you and Scott?"

Jean blushed, "Once or twice, yes."

Her embarrassment faded slightly, "Well, that makes me feel a little better, I guess."

"Makes you feel better about what?" Jubilee walked into the kitchen, curious to see what her friends had been discussing so seriously.

"Um," Jean bit her lip, "Rogue is having a bit of a personal crisis."

"Crisis?" Jubilee sat on the stool next to Jean, looking over at the striped haired girl, "What happened?"

Rogue let out a heavy sigh, "I faked it with Remy last night."

"You what?!" Jubilee nearly stuttered over her words. She was shocked. She'd seen the way Gambit moved, in the Danger Room, in the pool, hell his normal walk was sexy. Every movement of his body, of his hips, looked like they were made to please a woman. She was shocked.

As Rogue looked upset, Jean patted her arm, "I was just telling Rogue that all women do it." She shrugged, "I even admitted to doing it once or twice."

Jubilee shrugged nonchalantly, "Oh sure, I think most women have done it once or twice."

Rogue looked unconvinced, "Really?"

"Sure," she nodded, "Sometimes you feel like you just don't have a choice, right?"

Jubilee laughed at her own joke, and Rogue joined it, her mood lifting.

"So," her laughing trailed off, and her curiosity got the better of her, "How'd it happen?"

Rogue took a deep breath, and thought about Jubilee's question. How had it happened? It seemed like such a normal night . . .

_It had been a long day, a very long day, and she was tired. She should have never signed on for that extra Danger Room session with Logan. Of course, looking back, she would have known that she was clearly insane when she participated in anything Danger Room related voluntarily._

_She had just been looking for a way to keep her mind preoccupied. Remy had been out of town for about a week, and she missed him like she couldn't believe. Apparently, him moving into the Mansion had actually made him a member of the team with actual objectives and mission to go on. From what she was told, it was just an information-gathering mission._

_So, basically, it meant that she wasn't worried about him, because 'gathering' information and other such things was what he did best. She just missed him. She hadn't had to spend a night alone in their bed since he'd moved in._

_When Logan had asked her, the extra DR session had seemed like a great idea to get her mind off of her Cajun. Of course, now she felt totally beat and regretted it, but at least Remy would be back tomorrow and she only had one more night without him._

_She shuffled to their adjoining bathroom, and turned the shower on as hot as it could go, hoping the hot water would sooth her muscles. Stripping down, she stepped under the hot spray, gritting her teeth at the heat._

_She washed her hair and felt her muscles relax. Soaping up her washcloth, she began slowly wash her body. She really missed Remy, and her body began to respond to the thought of him._

_She felt her hand move downward, sliding down her stomach, but was interrupted._

"_Chere, why don' y' let Remy help y' wit dat?" He was pulling his shirt over his head and sliding off his pants before she could even answer._

"_Remy!" Her eyes opened excitedly, "You're home!"_

"_Oui, petite." He pulled off his socks, "Finished de job a bit early."_

_She flushed, "I was just thinking about you."_

_He grinned wickedly, "I kno." He stepped into the shower, his erection boldly standing upright in front of him._

_She didn't waste anytime in dropping her washcloth onto the towel bar in the shower and throwing her arms around his neck, and pulling his tight, taught body under the shower spray with her. Her hands dug into the hair at the nape of his neck and forced his head to tilt downwards, where she practically devoured his mouth with hers._

_Remy responded in kind, pressing his lips hard against hers, sliding his tongue expertly into her mouth. One arm wrapped tightly around her waist, holding their naked bodies together, and the other arm pawed at her backside, unable to stop itself from squeezing._

"_Oh Remy," she moaned quietly as he moved his lips away from hers and was nipping and licking the side of her neck. Every time she felt a little bite, her body shivered deliciously._

_Remy was cocky and he smirked against her skin as one hand began rubbing his fingers up and down her side, touching all the places he knew she liked, "Sounds like y' missed me."_

_She shuddered as the hand that was teasing her rubbed its way to her chest, and started to squeeze her breast. She was about give him the obvious answer, but it was replaced with a gasp as his mouth replaced her hand and he grazed his teeth against her nipple. His other arm left her waist, and that hand was squeezing the breast that wasn't in his mouth._

_He chuckled against her skin, well aware that he had stolen her words away. "Now," he lifted his head as he moved to her other breast, "I believe I said dat I could help y' wit dis."_

_Rogue wasn't able to form a response, except for a low moan, as Remy retrieved the washcloth from the towel rob and began to rub it circles on her lower stomach._

_His mouth still busy, Remy wrapped he washcloth around his hand and slid it lower, past her bellybutton, past the perfectly manicured strip of hair, and into the juncture between her thighs. He was rewarded with a needy whine from Rogue._

"_Please," she tried to tighten her legs together to hold his hand in place. He began rubbing the washcloth back and forth over the place that had been aching for his touch. She moaned louder, the fabric was slightly rough, and she found herself grinding against his hand and the cloth. The texture felt delicious on her and it was making her pant. She felt so hot.  
_

_Remy's hair was sticking to his face, as the shower water still pelted along his back, but he didn't mind. He was too busy working Rogue off with one hand, and petting her backside with the other._

_He kissed her mouth hotly and dragged his teeth along her bottom lip. As she started to whimper, he shoved his tongue into her mouth, swallowing her sounds of please. He could feel how impossibly hard he was, precum unnoticeably leaking out of the tip where it was pressing into Rogue's stomach._

_Oh gosh, oh gosh, she felt so hot. She moved her hips in small circles, pressing them harder into his hand. She kissed him back, hard, her tongue sparring with his._

_He could feel her trying for more contact, and he rubbed the cloth harder against her, vigorously moving it back and forth over that pleasure filled nub._

"_Ahhh," As Rogue started to cry out, she pushed his lips hard against Remy's. She then hid her face in the crook of his neck, nipping at his collarbone, concentrating to keep quiet. As her legs started to quiver, she did her best to try and keep them steady. With her face hidden, she knew he couldn't see her face._

_As he rubbed her faster, her eyes shut tightly, and she bit her lip to keep quiet. He rubbed her faster and faster and she felt the wave hit her. She felt it at her core and it spread outwards, making her feel euphoric and wanting to scream his name. She saw stars behind her eyelids as the waves of pleasure weaved through her body._

Rogue's face flushed hotly as she remembered the previous night. She looked at Jubilee and gave her a short version of the events, "Remy surprised me by getting home early, and he ambushed me in the shower –"

"Oooh, the shower," Jubilee's eyes widened, "Kinky!"

Jean elbowed her with a stern look.

"Anyway," She continued, face still flushing hotly, "He surprised me into the shower and we were kissing and touching." She shivered just thinking about it, "And his hands were all over me . . ."

As she trailed off, Jubilee jumped in, "And that's when it happened?!"

"Yes." Rogue dropped her hand to her hands for a moment, and then lifted it back up again, "That's when I faked not having an orgasm."

You could her a pin drop, as Jean's jaw dropped for the second time that night.

Jubilee's jaw also dropped, and with eyes as wide as dinner plates, she unsuccessfully tried to regain her composure.

"You. . ." Jean stuttered incredulously, "You faked not having an orgasm?"

"I all ready told you that." She sighed, "I don't know what I was thinking. It just, my gawd, he just felt so good and I know he wanted to have more fun, but I wasn't thinking straight and I guess I just wanted another turn before he had his."

Both Jean and Jubilee were at a complete loss for words.

Rogue took a deep breath and stood up, unaware of the shell shocked looks on her friends' faces, "Guys, I'm just gonna have to tell Remy the truth. It wouldn't be fair not to let him know." She looked miserable, "Thanks for listening."

And with that, the Southerner was heading towards her bedroom.

Jubilee was still gaping at Jean, "She just said she faked not getting off."

"Yup." Jean knew her jaw was still on the floor.

Jubilee suddenly jumped up, "He is a sex god! I knew it!"

At that point, Jean thought she had no choice but to agree.

**Meanwhile, in another room of the Mansion. . .**

"Fakin' it, eh?" Remy cocked an eyebrow as his eyes roamed indecently over her body.

"Yeah." She nodded sadly and was looking away, until Remy literally lifted her up and literally threw her onto their bed.

He was slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt, "Well den, chere, let's see if y' can fake dis."

* * *

Hahaha! Bet you didn't see that one coming! Oh Rogue, you get me every time!

What was that? You want to leave me an amazing review? That sounds like a great idea!

Reviews = love.


End file.
